Frozen
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Tyson gets Kai to open up...same old. Songfic.


Hey!! Yes I'm finally writing songfics again…I had stopped for a bit…the song's Madonna's "Frozen"

Summary: Tyson tries to get Kai to open up….implied TyKa, not really though…

Disclaimer: Usual drill. Not mine.

Time period: Um…I was thinking of the time after the Bladebreakers won the first Worlds but I think you can take it as any time period you want, really.

Enjoy, review, tell me what ya think!

It was so ironic. People always thought he was fire, always moving around, unreliable as hell, scary. In reality he wasn't anything like that – he was more like ice, really. He wasn't really scary, just…fiercely protective of…himself, of his secrets, of his emotions. And, okay, so he _had _switched teams a few times, but…he'd always been there as a support to his one true team, the Bladebreakers, anyway. And he didn't like to be where the action was like fire did, fire created action, he never did. He preferred the calm and peacefulness of solitude and routine. But if he wasn't fire, then why was he always arguing with Tyson about something or other? Suddenly Kai remembered the boy's last words before he had walked away (A/N: Kai walked away not Takao).

Flashback

"You're such a cold-hearted bastard, Kai! (A/N: I know, that's totally cliché, but put with me)

End of flashback

Kai sighed. Was he really a cold, frozen bastard? Even Tyson hadn't been able to melt his icy barriers yet, hard as he tried.

Suddenly Tyson stood in front of him, wringing his hands. "Kai…" he nervously began. "I…I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. But you really should open up more, ya know?" the bluenette exclaimed excitedly. Kai didn't respond.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen…When your heart's not open_

Was Tyson right? Kai was becoming more and more muddled by the second.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with pain and regret_

_You're broken…when your heart's not open_

Did he need to open up more? But no-one cared, did they? But Tyson seemed to care, he always cared whenever Kai switched teams, he always seemed so hurt then. And Kai knew deep down that Tyson didn't just care because Kai was a powerful and skilled blader and not because the others need Kai on their team, no, Tyson really seemed to care…about him, Kai, the ice-prince, the one who was always shoving everyone else away.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I suffer the same_

_If I lose you…my heart will be broken_

_Love is a bird…she needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside of you die_

_You're frozen…when your heart's not open_

Tyson's POV

Kai, I really wish I could be the one to make you open up. I guess you'll never understand how much you mean to us…or how much I really love you.

_If I could melt your heart_

_We'd never be apart_

_If I could melt your heart_

_You are the key_

Kai's POV

My mind was reeling with thoughts. Maybe…maybe I did need to open up more…maybe my teammates…no, not my teammates, only Tyson, only Tyson deserves to know the real me behind the icy-cold mask, the pretense. I don't know why, but I feel as though I'm attracted to Tyson for some really strange reason…I dunno why though…why I feel…oh, I don't know…I just know that I need to be near him for some reason…

Regular POV

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen…when your heart's not open._

Kai wet his dry lips. "Yea…I…I'm-m sor-rry too, Tyson." God! How hard it was to get that little 5-letter word past his tight throat. "And I…will." Kai slowly said.

"Will what, dude?" Tyson asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Open up. To you. But only you." Kai half-glared at Tyson to get his point across.

Inside, Tyson was jumping up and down with glee. Kai was opening up to him! Only him! Maybe Kai felt something too? Tyson dared to hope a little. Outside, Tyson was uncharacteristically calm. "That's awesome, Kai. You're a true Bladebreaker at least!!" Tyson whooped.

"Guess so." Kai replied softly.

With that, both boys walked inside the dojo, both walking beside each other. One day, Tyson knew he would finally succeed in opening Kai up completely, and one day, Kai knew he would finally succeed in opening up to Tyson completely. They smiled small smiles at each other that seemed to say something secret as they entered the dojo.

_If I could melt your heart._

Finished! Comments? Questions? Like it? Hate it? Love it (unlikely, but still)? Despise it? I personally didn't like this one much……..thought it was too cliché at most parts… -.- but no worries! More are on the way! Well kind of -.- I have finals coming up so probably post up one more songfic that I'm working on right now before finals and then I won't post anything till after they're done and over with. Hope you enjoyed the fic, even though I thought it was basically crap, still no flaming, constructive criticism okay. lol. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
